


Boots

by LeesaPerrie



Series: 2008 Advent Calendar Fics [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie





	Boots

**Boots  
by Leesa Perrie**

_Pre-Atlantis, mainly_

Boots scrunching through freshly fallen snow. Moon shining brightly, silvering the houses, the gardens, the town. Breath huffing out steaming clouds, the clean sharp smell of cold night air, the sting of ice on his face.

Hands buried in coat pockets, gloved but still cold. Hood up, scarf wrapped around his neck, hunched against the cold, trudging onwards with endless walking to be done.

The people sleep, little knowing of his passage through their town. It's better that way - he can take some food and pass on; unseen, unheard, unknown. A few hours grace; he must be gone before those that hunt him locate him here.

Endless walking, running, fighting; it takes its toll on him. The cold runs deep inside him - not just the cold of this place, but a cold that grips his heart, tight. Shutting down, moving on, fighting back; nothing else can be allowed to intrude on this. 

Nothing.

So with boots scrunching through freshly fallen snow, he takes what he needs to survive and moves on, so that the people will not be caught up in a culling of his doing, like once before.

Guilt. There can be little place for that either.

So he shoves it down, tries to do better. Over time, the gloves, the scarf, even the boots and coat, are lost. He replaces only what he can, where he can. And all the while, he grows colder, even on the warmest of worlds.

Running. Fighting. Moving on.

Frozen inside, and yet surviving against the odds.

Until a sun burned world changes his path, sets him free. 

And the thaw begins.

The End 


End file.
